


Драбблы про Катерину и Руфио

by showsforsnails



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Necromancy, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Драбблы по пейрингу Катерина/Руфио, один из них по сценарию The Borgia Apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Мне холодно, - говорит Катерина. Она сидит на полу спиной к пустому камину, то сжимая, то разжимая на эфесе шпаги руки в перчатках.  
Руфио останавливается в нескольких шагах от нее. Больше в зале никого нет.  
\- Можно сжечь что-нибудь из мебели.  
Она невесело улыбается, не глядя на него:  
\- Интересно, к тому времени, когда крепость сдастся, мы всю ее сожжем? Или раньше умрем от голода?  
Руфио подходит ближе и опускается на пол рядом с ней.  
\- Катерина, - говорит он, отбрасывая формулы вежливости, которых придерживается на людях, - у нас есть подземный ход...  
Она качает головой, не давая ему договорить.  
\- И кого ты предлагаешь этим ходом вывести? Если всех обитателей крепости, то это будет слишком долго, слишком шумно и они окажутся беззащитны перед его армией. Если только меня, то я немедленно поплачусь за свою трусость — что я буду делать одна за пределами своих земель?  
Руфио размышляет.  
\- Я могу выбраться наружу и убить его, - говорит он.  
\- Мы уже не раз пытались это сделать, - возражает Катерина, - и безуспешно.  
\- Рано или поздно удача должна от него отвернуться.  
\- Сейчас она отвернулась от нас и улыбается ему.  
\- Это все, что я могу придумать, - настаивает Руфио. - Этой ночью я выберусь наружу, проберусь в лагерь Чезаре Борджиа и убью его. Его обезглавленная армия будет вынуждена снять осаду, а с его капитанами мы договоримся по отдельности.  
Катерина стягивает перчатку и берет его за руку.  
\- Мой верный друг, - произносит она растроганно, - я не буду говорить, что твой план опасен — ты это знаешь и так. Я не буду призывать тебя к осторожности, потому что знаю, что ты будешь осторожен. Я бы хотела отговорить тебя, но не верю, что это мне удастся. Просто знай, что я буду ждать твоего возвращения.  
Руфио молча склоняет голову.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока стража вталкивает Руфио в клетку, заковывает его в цепи и вновь запирает дверь, Микелетто молча наблюдает за ним. Руфио бросает на него недолгий взгляд и переносит все свое внимание на Катерину. Неверный свет факела, тени от прутьев клетки не скрадывают следов учиненной над ней жестокости, а подчеркивают ее так, как не подчеркнул бы солнечный свет. У Катерины больше нет губ; выставленные на обозрение зубы, ввалившиеся щеки и круги под глазами придают ее лицу сходство с черепом. Единственное, что нарушает это сходство — блеск глаз и трепещущие от дыхания ноздри.  
Дождавшись, пока их оставят вдвоем, Руфио берет в свои руки Катерины:  
\- О, что они с вами сделали!  
Ответом ему служит вздох — даже если бы раны не причиняли Катерине боль, ей было бы сложно говорить в ее нынешнем состоянии.  
\- Завтра я буду драться с Корелла, - шепчет Руфио, - и я его убью. Я хочу прожить столько, чтобы успеть вам помочь, но прежде вы должны увидеть, как я его убиваю, как Чезаре Борджиа лишается своего самого грозного оружия.  
Катерина слегка пожимает его пальцы своими и снова вздыхает. В этот раз Руфио кажется, что она произнесла его имя.


	3. Chapter 3

\- И Руфио! - восклицает Асканио. - Что ты с ним сделала? Я помню, каким он был в детстве. Самый обычный ребенок, как он мог вырасти в это, это...  
Катерина улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Твоя память тебя подводит. Руфио никогда не был обычным. Его всегда отличали исключительный ум, исключительные преданность и упорство. К сожалению, - голосом, в котором не звучит ни намека на сожаление, добавляет она, - всю его жизнь у него было исключительно слабое здоровье. К счастью, это больше не проблема.  
Побледневший Асканио смотрит на нее, широко раскрыв глаза. Он надеется, что понял неправильно.  
\- Я вернула его, - говорит Катерина. - Я вернула его с того света и с тех пор ему ничто не страшно. Я вернула его, и с тех пор он принадлежит мне. Наш общий друг, расставшийся с кардинальской шапкой, даже мечтать не может о подобной верности.  
Асканио борется с приступом тошноты.  
\- Ты либо бредишь, - произносит он слабым голосом, - либо только что призналась мне в чудовищном преступлении против...  
Катерина перебивает его, сделав нетерпеливый жест рукой.  
\- Тебе никто не поверит. Все знают, что ты предал семью ради Родриго Борджиа, лже-папы, чьи грехи многочисленны и ужасны. Еще бы ему не пытаться оклеветать меня.  
\- Он может отлучить тебя от церкви.  
Катерина презрительно улыбается вместо ответа.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Когда ты снова встретишься с Асканио, - начинает Катерина и Руфио ее перебивает:  
\- Зачем? Это бесполезно.  
\- Ты напомнишь ему, - продолжает Катерина, как будто не расслышав вопроса, - что никто не вечен и что после смерти нынешнего папы у него не останется друзей. Кроме семьи, разумеется. Только семья сможет сделать его следующим папой. Поэтому в его интересах, чтобы закат Борджиа наступил прежде заката Сфорца.  
Руфио молча качает головой. Катерина улыбается.  
\- Да, это кажется лишней тратой времени, но Асканио еще может быть нам полезен. Впрочем, кроме него у нас есть еще Джулиано. Напомни Асканио и об этом — кроме дяди я могу также положиться на родню по первому мужу. И если Джулиано проявит больше родственных чувств, мы, конечно же, поддержим его кандидатуру.  
Руфио кивает.  
Катерина гладит замершего на жердочке сокола.  
\- Кстати, - говорит она, не глядя на Руфио, - если тебе покажется, что Асканио боится тебя больше прежнего, не удивляйся. По-моему, после нашего последнего разговора он считает тебя выходцем с того света.  
\- Как неожиданно, - холодно произносит Руфио. - В следующий раз, когда решите кого-нибудь мной напугать, госпожа, скажите, что я водяной или оборотень.  
\- Если я скажу, что ты оборотень, мне не поверят, - безмятежно отвечает Катерина. - Если скажу, что водяной, тоже. Ничего не поделаешь, придется тебе остаться выходцем.


End file.
